Lauren Reynolds, Ian Doyle, Emily and Hotch Love!
by derekngarcia
Summary: Hotch visits Emily in Paris... she tells him about Doyle and the effect he has on her... and as Lauren Reynolds. R&R!
1. Surprise Visit

Lauren Reynolds, Ian Doyle, Emily and Hotch Love

Don't own criminal minds or characters

Chapter 1 – Surprise visit

Hotch arrived at Emily's apartment in Paris, knocking on her door carefully, but loud enough so she could hear. He didn't hear anything in response but her lights were on so she must be in, he waited a few a more seconds before he knocked again. This time, he knocked louder and a little rougher.

Emily Prentiss was in her room, she had just come out of the shower and she was getting dressed. She had her hair in a towel, she was going to straighten it when she had finished putting make up on, even though it was her day off. She put her red lipstick on and heard the knock on her door; she wanted to be left alone.

After a few seconds when it was still silent she figured they had gone away, she sighed. She missed the team back home and wondered how they were coping with her "death". She never wanted to fake her death or hurt the team but she knew it was best. She was trying to protect them from Doyle. The man who almost killed her.

She spoke to Declan's "father" the one who was raising him. He told her how he was doing, if he was alright at school and everything she needed to know. She wrote him birthday and Christmas cards every year but never sent them. What name was she going to write? Lauren, who he knew her as, well maybe a little, or Emily, her real name, the one he didn't know.

Hotch stood outside the door, his criminal mind side kicked in and he started to worry, he was thinking of all the possible scenarios. The more he tried to stop and the longer it took, his thoughts only became worse. 'Maybe she was in the shower or something and she can't hear you' Aaron thought to himself.

He leaned close to the door to try to hear any noise, sound or anything that came from the apartment but nothing. He knocked again. If she didn't answer this time, he was going to kick the door down. If Derek was here he could have done that instead, he is stronger and knows how to do that, I would probably break my foot.

He leaned to the door again and this time he heard something. A sigh, in return he sighed in relief knowing she was inside. Just as he was about to knock on the door again he heard her coming towards the door. He heard her muttering something under her breath as she pulled the chains.

He heard her pull the chain and he turned around. He was nervous, Aaron Hotchner was nervous, 'what is wrong with you Hotch, you're never nervous, it's only Emily, you've spoken to her loads of times before, what's the big deal? What's the difference now?' Hotch thought to himself as he straightened and flattened his tie.

Emily looked through the peephole in the door, she didn't see the face of the man, but she saw how he was standing, she recognized it and smiled. It was Hotch. She took a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous. She took a step back, put the mask on her face, which covered her real emotions and opened the door.

He heard her open the door and he turned around again, mask over his face too, not wanting her to see how happy he was to see her again. 'Emily' he said a little too enthusiastic. She smiled and said 'Hotch'; she opened the door more so he could come in.

He stood there looking at her, she still looked the same, still looked beautiful and he smiled. She smiled back at him and asked if he wanted coffee. 'Yea sure, I wouldn't mind a coffee thanks'

She nodded and walked into the kitchen to make her and Hotch some coffee. For some strange but good reason Hotch and Emily both felt like this was normal for them, like they were at home, except they weren't, she was here, in Paris as someone else, she got a new identity, a new life, everything was different and Hotch, well Hotch was still Hotch, working for the BAU in Virginia, the only thing different was that he couldn't function properly, now that she was away from him, the team and everything else, he feels alone.

Emily and Hotch made small conversation as the coffee was being made, he asked her how she was adjusting to life over in Paris and she answered truthfully, she didn't lie. She felt that she couldn't lie to him, even if she wanted to; she wanted him to know everything. Their coffee was made and she walked towards him and he took the mug from her, nodding his thanks.

'So…' Emily started, as they walked towards the couch.

Hotch looked at her and answered her unspoken question. 'What I am doing here?' he watched her nod and he continued as he sat opposite her. 'I came to see how you were, if everything was alright and see… just see if you were okay' Hotch told her and said the last bit quietly.

She smiled at his caring side. It hurt her a little, she didn't know why, but it did. She nodded her head and said 'yea everything is going ok, everything is right, JJ gave me the passports and everything I needed so I got here ok' she stopped and shook her head 'JJ already told you that, I seriously am ok though, I promise'.

Hotch nodded and said 'good' he felt a little better knowing she had arrived there ok and she was alright. 'How about the situation with Doyle?'

Emily tensed when Hotch said his name and her heart started racing. She laughed, but it had no humor in it. 'Well that's a different story'. She said as if she was going to carry on speaking, when she never did he looked up at her.

'You have nightmares?' Hotch asked, even though he knew the answer.

'As Emily yes' was Emily's only answer. Hotch looked up at her, confusion in his eyes and on his face, not bothering to hide it.


	2. Talking about Love

Lauren Reynolds, Ian Doyle, Emily and Hotch Love

Don't own criminal minds or characters!

Chapter 2 – Talking about LOVE!

'As Emily yes' was Emily's only answer. Hotch looked up at her, confusion in his eyes and on his face, not bothering to hide it.

Emily sighed, as she knew she was going to have to explain what she meant by that. 'What do you mean by that?' Hotch asked.

'Well… I know this may seem weird, because I know… I am Emily Prentiss; I have nightmares about Doyle and what he did to me. Lauren Reynolds has nightmares about Emily and her team hurting Ian. She feels protective of him. If that makes sense' Emily tried to explain the best she could but thought she failed miserably.

Hotch's eyes widened in surprise when she mentioned Lauren. He knew most of what happened between them and why she did it and what she did. 'Yea it makes sense, but only as Emily. Why would Lauren feel protective of him? Ian Doyle hurt you Em; he is an idiot and a lot more than that.' Hotch asked curiously, looking in Emily's brown eyes.

Emily felt a strange feeling, a protective feeling, wanting to protect Doyle; she knew that wasn't Emily, that was Lauren. Emily opened her mouth to answer but closed it again as she realized she didn't really know how to answer, she stayed silent for a few seconds, but to Hotch it seemed like years, as she tried to think of a way to explain to him.

She sighed and tried again. 'OK. I, right now am Emily Prentiss, I always will be, I am also Lauren Reynolds. Emily hates Ian for hurting her team and her, everything that he did to her, she hates him for that and Ian Doyle hates Emily Prentiss. Ian Doyle wants to and has hurt Emily, so basically Emily and Ian hate each other.' She took a deep breath, not really knowing if she was ready to say this. Hotch nodded, urging her to continue. 'Lauren Reynolds… Lauren loves Ian. Lauren and Ian love each other. As much as it pains me to say this, Ian is a good person, despite his criminal ways. Ian cares about Lauren and would do anything to protect her, Ian fell in love with Lauren and in return Lauren fell in love with him too'

Emily took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She opened them again, expecting Hotch to look at her with hate in his eyes but he didn't, she decided to continue and said 'Hotch, you have to understand a part of me will always still be Lauren, and Lauren is in love with Ian. Lauren understands why Emily wants to hurt him. Lauren loves the caring side of him and everything good about him. He's like a drug she can't resist, that's why she keeps, in a way, going back to him and protecting him. He means the absolute world to her; she loves his son like she is her own.

Emily's team, see the bad side of him, mainly because he hurt Emily. Emily knows that there is a good side to him. Lauren almost married him, he used his charm on her and she fell for it, fell for him and everything he does.' Emily smiled slightly when she said this as he remembered how caring Ian was to Lauren.

Hotch sat there listening to what Emily was saying. He didn't know what to think, or how to feel. Lauren Reynolds was in love with Ian Doyle, a murderer, a criminal, an arms dealer. He saw Emily smile when she spoke about his charm on "Lauren" and he felt his stomach turn. It was sick. He wasn't going to hate her for it though. He understood that "Lauren" would always be a part of Emily. That means she would always be in love with Ian, in a way. That thought made him want to be sick. He shook his head to try to get rid of the thoughts.

Emily stood up and went to her safe, she typed in code and opened it. She found the necklace and took it in to her hand. She closed it again and went back to the couch and opened her hand. She let it dangle and he looked up at her. She seemed to have changed a little and then it clicked.

She left as **EMILY** and came back as** LAUREN**.

She showed him the necklace and smiled. 'This is what Ian got me, I miss him a lot, I think about him everyday. I think the only sad thing about this is that when I was acting as his girlfriend I actually, thought, believed and wanted to be his girlfriend but I knew it wouldn't last because at the end of the day not everything lasts. I still love him though. I would do anything for him, even though he has hurt me. When we were together he never hurt me. He asked me to look after Declan with him, like be a mother to him and I said no.' she said sadly at the end.

Hotch was a little terrified. He could tell that "Lauren" really loved Ian. He wanted Emily to come back. 'Emily…' Hotch tried, he sighed in quiet relief when she answered her name. 'Does Emily Prentiss love someone then?' he asked wanting and not wanting to know the answer, even though he wasn't supposed to be prying into her personal life.

She looked up at him and smiled 'yea I'm in love with someone' Emily said as she felt her heart start to race. Hotch however, his heart started to sink.

He smiled as he looked at her and asked 'well he is one lucky guy, who is it?'

Emily chuckled and said 'yea he is, I can give you a clue'

He smiled and shook his head 'OK, then I can guess' he winked at her and he saw her blush.

'Well he's basically an ex boss of mine, if you know what I mean?' she replied, hating the effect he was having on her.

'How many bosses have you had that you like?' Hotch asked, trying to think of any bosses she could have had.

'Well, I'm not going to lie I have had quiet a few but none like you' Emily said and she put her hand over her mouth, in shock, she couldn't believe she had just said that. She closed her eyes and opened them a bit and saw Hotch blushing. She smiled shyly but quickly said 'I meant that in a good way, I mean…'

'Do you like me just as a boss?' Hotch asked not really wanting the answer.

'No' she said making it sound more like a question than a statement or answer. She sighed in defeat, she has already admitted a bit.

Hotch nodded and asked 'friends but nothing more right?' needing to be sure.

'No, I… I love you, more than a friend and a boss, even though that's not right in a way because you were my boss but, you're not anymore, I don't know if it makes it right though' Emily finally admitted, both to him and herself.

Aaron Hotchner stared at her in shock. He thought the feelings were only one-sided. He had absolutely no clue she was in love with him.

'I love you too' Hotch said as he got up and sat next to Emily. He took her hand in his and she looked at him. He smiled and leaned over to kiss her.

FINISHED!


End file.
